


Taking Shelter

by Lynarii



Series: Lynn & Danse - Stories of smut [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, PWP, slight built-up but mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynarii/pseuds/Lynarii
Summary: A sudden storm catches Lynn and Danse while on the road back to the Prydwen. They take shelter in an abandoned house until the storm passes.Lynn does her best to keep her distance, but a certain Paladin has a different idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day, finishing it on the train ride home from school with view of the most beautiful sunset ever.  
> Today was a good day :)

The door was kicked in hard enough for it to hit the wall, a loud crack echoing through the abandoned building. Danse walked in first, scanning the room, his laser rifle at the ready. The moment he saw it was clear he motioned for Lynn to walk in. She did so with a short sprint, slamming the door shut behind her.

“Where the hell did that come from?” She growled as she wiped the water from her face, “I have never seen a storm appear this quickly.”

Danse ignored her for a moment, scanning the adjoining kitchen to make sure they were safe. Lynn, meanwhile, looked herself over in annoyance. Her hair was dripping ice-cold water down her neck, her Vault-suit was completely soaked and small pools had formed in the dents of her combat armor.

Once Danse realised that they were alone, he let his gun rest and turned back to her.

“Concerning the time of year, storms this intense are a rarity indeed.” He placed his weapon against the wall, but left his helmet on as it was one of two light sources at the moment. “We should be able to take shelter here until the rain has cleared up.”

Lynn walked around him to the kitchen, her pipboy lighting her own path. The living room was nearly empty, with just the remains of a couch and a broken cabinet remaining. The kitchen, however, looked like someone had lived there for a while. There were remains of a few empty cans, two empty packs of sugar bombs and a pack of snack cakes. On the floor lay a beaten mattress with a sleeping bag on top. Three broken chairs were stacked in a corner.

“Danse, do you have any special attachment to pre-war furniture?” Lynn grinned, checking the junk she carried with her.

“Not specifically, why?” His voice mirrored his confusion.

Lynn grabbed one of the chairs and kicked the leg. It broke off with a loud snap.

“Because I’m cold.”

Near the middle of the room a scorching mark on the floor was the only proof of a past fire made long ago. She piled the broken chair on the spot and placed a second one on top. With a flip-lighter she had scavenged and a few old newspapers she started her a fire easily enough. Immediately the room was lit up in a bright orange glow getting brighter by the second, followed by a lovely heat. She shut off her pipboy and took it off, placing it on the kitchen counter.

Outside, the rain beat against the few remaining panes of glass with a loud rattling. Thankfully the windows were mostly boarded up, so the rain only leaked through on certain places and not enough to be a problem. She heard Danse’s footsteps move away from her, before returning to the kitchen.

“The upper floor is completely collapsed and is blocking the staircase. Combined with the closed windows, we should be safe for the time being.”

Lynn nodded, losing the straps on her combat armor. Her chest plate fell to the floor with a loud bang and she groaned in relief.

“Careful with that!” Danse snapped at her. Lynn glared back.

“I don’t see why I have to wear it in the first place.” A pair of arm guards quickly joined them, “They limited my movement, they wear me out because of the weight-“

“And have saved your life on multiple occasions.”

Lynn knelt and took off the leg braces, grimacing at the bullet dents and scratch marks.

“…Maybe.”

Danse shook his head and walked over to the wall. Lynn heard the tell-tale mechanic sounds of power armor opening up. Danse exited and rolled his shoulders, getting rid of the stiffness. She smiled as she took in the view, enjoying the tightness of the uniform.

“Do you have any tools with you?” Danse asked her, turning around. Lynn felt a blush creep up, worried he had caught her. When he showed no notion he had, she threw over a small bag that had rested on her back.

“It’s just the bare essentials. Screwdriver, hammer, teddy bear, stuff like that.”

Danse chuckled.

“It will do. The knee joint came loose slightly because of that Yao Guai and I don’t want to risk continuing and breaking it.”

Lynn nodded, kicking her armor to the side before shifting the last remaining chair next to the fire. If Danse had maintenance to do, she could use the time to dry her outfit.

They were on their way to the Prydwen back from Sanctuary, two days into their journey. So far, they had run across three packs of feral dogs, a particular vicious radstag and a very pissed off Yao Guai. The last one had done a number on both of them, mostly Danse as he had to throw himself in front of her several times to prevent the beast from ripping her apart. The moment it seemed their journey was going smoothly, the storm appeared out of nowhere.

Lynn kicked off her boots, listing to the sounds of Danse working on his armor. Before she continued, she checked that he really had his back turned, before unzipping her Vault-suit as quietly as she could. While she would love to do things to him right here and now, she didn’t want to disturb him fixing his armor.

Her suit clung to her as if she had been swimming. While the fabric was water resistant, a storm as powerful as this had still soaked it right through. With a shiver she placed the suit on the only chair not on fire, letting it dry. She hoped her bra and panties would dry to the air before they would continue.

One of her packs had an old shirt that was spared in the rain, so she used to dry herself and her hair as much as possible. Then, she walked over the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets, secretly hoping for more sugar bombs. If not, any supply that could help her settlers would be welcome.

The lower cabinets had nothing but more junk and an empty pack of devilled eggs. The fridge had a few bottles of something Lynn didn’t want to find out. Only the upper cabinets remained. She cursed her own shortness as she reached up, trying her best to open it up.

She failed miserably. The closing mechanism had survived the nuclear blast just fine and the lid slammed shut. Lynn winched, then tried again. This time it shot open, revealing more empty packs of sugar bombs. She sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly, a body leaned against her from the back, cold metal zippers making her gasp.

“You should be careful, soldier,” Danse purred in her ear, “This state of undress could have some unwanted side-effects.”

Lynn sighed in relief. It had been no more than two days since the ‘party’ but she missed the feeling of him already. And since she didn’t disturb him, she didn’t have to feel guilty about pushing.

“Hmm, like what?” She turned her head, her nose rubbing against his cheek. He kissed her neck lightly.

“You could get cold.” A hand resting against her hip. It felt like it was on fire, compared to the coldness of her skin. She always had a tenancy to be on the cold side, while Danse was always burning up. It made the outlook of sleeping in the open so much more inviting, knowing she could warm up to him.

“Well, it was this or hypothermia,” She leaned her body back against his, moving her hips in small circles, bringing back memories of the night back in Sanctuary, “But you’re right, I am a bit cold.”

Lynn placed his hands on her breasts, letting him feel the hardness of her nipples through the cotton. She shivered at the heat of his skin. He pressed in further, showing her just how much he wanted her. He kissed her neck again, nipping the skin. A shiver ran through her and she gasped slightly.

“Oh, I’m sure I can help with that.” Danse whispered.

With one hand he swiftly loosened the clasp of her bra and let his hand slide underneath. Lynn moaned when he took her nipples between his fingers and rolled slightly. She got rid of her bra and threw it to the side.

“Take your panties off, too.” He purred again, sweeping her hair to the side to ravish her neck. Lynn shivered and did as she was told, bending over with exaggeration. His hands moved with her, from her breast to her sides down to her hips. She kept her legs straight and next to each other, giving Danse the best view possible.

He did appreciate it, as his hands move from her thighs to her ass, squeezing lightly. Lynn quickly discarded her panties and stood up straight. She wanted to turn around, but the hands on her hips kept her firmly in place.

He squeezed once more before moving his hand to the front of her upper legs. He lightly kicked her feet, forcing her legs apart. Lynn gasped in surprise and lost her balance, leaning over the counter. Immediately Danse’s hand touched her pussy, cupping it and applying just enough pressure to make her moan, pressing her hips back just a bit more. Danse thrust his own hips forward just once, to make her feel how hard he was, before stepping back and slapping her ass lightly, teasingly. Lynn moaned again, fingers clawing against the counter as she moved against the hand still on her.

Then his hands suddenly left her. She looked back with longing and saw him zipping down the uniform until it was low enough to reveal his fully erected cock. Lynn whimpered at the sight, wanting nothing more than to turn around and take him in her mouth. She licked her lips at the idea, of him cumming on her face, on her lips and letting her taste him fully.

Danse had taken his arms out of the sleeves of his uniform but didn’t make any moves to remove it further. Meanwhile, Lynn had turned around slightly, ready to follow her desires. He walked back up to her and turned her around once again, pushing her down on the counter with a firm hand on her lower back. With the other he let two fingers slide down her pussy, feeling her wetness.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Lynn moaned loudly, finally getting some relief. She could almost feel his grin as he teased her clit just slightly, before fucking her with his fingers. Lynn clung to the counter in desperation, unable to stay still or keep quiet. He curled them slightly, moving them against her sweet spot.

His fingers disappeared but before Lynn had the chance to regain her breath Danse positioned himself behind her. He entered her in one swift movement, filling her completely.

“Urgh, you’re so tight.” He gasped, pulling out and pushing back in even harder. Lynn gasped at every move he made, his cock hitting every right spot.

The hand on her lower back moved to her hip, pulling her back every time he thrust inside her again. The other went to her breast and grabbed it firmly, lightly pinching her nipple.

“Fuck, you’re getting wetter every second.” Danse grunted, not stopping, “Couldn’t wait to feel me inside you, could you?”

Lynn could do nothing but nod, gasping when his fingers suddenly rubbed her aching pussy.

“F-fuck, you’re so fucking big!” She gasped as he pushed in to the hilt. He kept himself there, playing with her until he felt her reaching her top, her pussy getting tighter around him.

“Oh God, Danse, y-yes! Please!” She begged, resting her head on the coolness of the counter. She could feel him pulse inside her, his arousal getting bigger. She was close, so fucking close –

Without warning Danse pulled out completely. Lynn let out a disappointed whimper. Quickly he grabbed her arm, turning her around. His uniform was still on, now pooling around his boots. His cock stood fully erect, slick with her own juices. Again she felt the desire to fall to her knees and lick him clean, but Danse grabbed her waist and lifted her up on the counter, her hips off the edge and her legs spread wide.

He was on her within a heartbeat, catching her moans with his mouth as he entered her. Lynn wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his hands on her hips as he fucked her without holding back. Lynn could feel the tension built in her stomach once more. In desperation she moved her herself, meeting his movement so he fucked her harder.

Danse smirked against her lips, realising just how close she was. His thrusts became softer, his hand slipped between her legs, rubbing her clit in small circles, just enough to tease her into wanting more.

“Oh fuck- Please, please..”

“Hmm, do you want to cum? Tell me, love.” He bit her lower lip, her mouth open in a silent gasp.

“D-Danse, oh my God, pl-please.. Please let me cum. Please touch me!” She begged, moving her hips to get him deeper, to move his fingers. “I-I’m so close, j-just let me-“

He pushed in hard once again, his fingers moving faster. Lynn moaned loudly, unable to form words as she reached her high.

She came in a silent scream, her body twitching, held only upright by Danse’s embrace. She heard him grunt, increasing the grasp on her lower back. He thrusted into her, going hard and getting louder and not caring about who could hear them.

“F-fuck, Lynn!” He came with a deep thrust, riding out his orgasm in slow deep strokes with his forehead leaning against her own.

He pulled out but didn’t move his body away from her. Lynn was still panting, her fingers in his hair. She moved herself and kissed him, a smile forming as he kissed her back with the same lingering passion. She opened her eyes to him looking at her with pure adoration and the emotion nearly overwhelmed her.

“Feeling better?” He asked her, his voice as warm he was himself. She laughed and kissed him with a sweet smile.

“If this is how you warm me up, I can’t wait for winter to come around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the lovely Tessa1978 for reblogging the perfect picture to inspire me to finish this. 
> 
> Diplomatic Gatherings was supposed to be a one-shot. But since my main story of Lynn and Danse is the slowest slow-burn ever and I can't wait to write smut, I've decided to make this a series. 
> 
> Basically my plan is to get some cliché tropes together and just write. No elaborate story, just some built up.
> 
> Hope you all liked it <3


End file.
